47 Meters Down (2017)
| language = English | budget = $5.300.000 | gross = | followed_by = 47 Meters Down: Uncaged | imdb_rating = 5.6 | imagecat = 47 Meters Down (2017) }} 47 Meters Down is a 2017 survival horror film directed by Johannes Roberts, written by Roberts and Ernest Riera, and starring Claire Holt and Mandy Moore. The plot follows two sisters who go on holiday in Mexico, and are invited to cage dive and see sharks up close. When the cable holding the cage breaks and it plummets to the ocean floor with the two girls trapped inside, they must find a way to escape, with their air supplies running low and sharks stalking nearby. Plot Lisa and Kate are sisters on vacation in Mexico. Lisa's boyfriend broke up with her because "she made the relationship boring". Kate tries to cheer Lisa up and takes her out drinking and dancing, where they meet a pair of local men at a bar who convince them to go out with them to watch sharks from a diving cage. Lisa hesitates, but Kate argues it would show Lisa's boyfriend that she isn't boring and make him regret breaking up with her. The sisters arrive at the boat dock; Lisa is immediately wary of the boat and its owner, Captain Taylor. The captain asks if the sisters are experienced divers; Kate is certified but Lisa is new to diving, so they lie and say they are both experienced. The dive cage is old and rusty and hangs from thin chains on an old crane, adding further to Lisa's apprehensions. When they reach the diving spot, Captain Taylor baits the sharks. Lisa is skeptical about the entire dive, but Captain Taylor dismisses her concerns. The locals dive first in the cage. Unbeknownst to everyone on the boat, the cable supporting the cage starts to fray. The men return to the surface and Captain Taylor prepares to send Lisa and Kate down. When Lisa and Kate are in the cage, the cable breaks and the cage sinks to the bottom, some 47 meters below the surface and out of communication range with the boat. Kate swims up seven meters to resume communications with Captain Taylor, who tells her Javier will be coming down with a spare winch to attach to the cage. He also advises them to stay in the cage as the sharks are circling. Both women are quickly running out of air, but they wait in the cage until they see a flashlight in the distance. Lisa swims out to get Javier's attention, as Kate's air is lower due to the previous swim. Lisa swims towards the light, close to the bottom to avoid shark attacks from below. A shark tries to attack Lisa but she swims into a small grotto to avoid it. Lisa finds the flashlight but not Javier. While looking around for him, she becomes disoriented about her position and Kate's location. Javier appears and attempts to usher her back towards safety, but he is attacked and killed by a shark. Lisa takes Javier's spear gun and the spare winch, and swims back toward the cage. After the spare is attached, Lisa swims up and notifies Taylor to pull them up; however, the replacement winch line also snaps and the cage sinks back to the bottom. The cage lands on Lisa's leg, pinning her. Lisa and Kate panic as they realize they are now both out of options and air. Kate swims back up to communication range to tell Taylor they are low on air and that Lisa is pinned. Taylor sends some air tanks down and tells them the coast guard is an hour out. He also warns her that the second tank may cause nitrogen narcosis which can lead to hallucinations. Kate finds the air tanks just as her original tank runs empty. She also finds three flares to signal the coast guard. As she returns to the cage, Kate is attacked and presumably killed by a shark. Lisa, still pinned and running low on air, uses the spear from the spear gun to pull a spare tank toward her. In the process, the spear cuts her hand. She dons the new tank, and then hears Kate over the radio. Kate is injured and low on air, and her blood is attracting more sharks. Lisa says she will find her, and uses her BCD to lift up the cage, freeing her leg. After Lisa finds Kate, Taylor tells them the coast guard is still some time out and they need to get back in the cage. Lisa adamantly refuses due to the nature of Kate's wounds, and they decide to swim to the surface. As they swim to the surface, they use one of the three flares to scare the sharks. At the 20-meter mark, they are reminded by Taylor they must wait five minutes to decompress and avoid the bends. As the first flare burns out, Kate tries to light the second flare but drops it and it sinks to the bottom. As she lights the third flare she sees three sharks close in front of her. The sisters are now surrounded by sharks and must rush to the surface. Taylor yells for them to drop their gear and make a break for the surface. They swim as fast as they can toward the boat. One of the sharks bites Lisa's leg and pulls her back down into the water. Lisa manages to escape and starts to swim towards the boat again. Both women make it to the boat and reach up to get pulled in. As they are getting pulled in, a shark jumps out of the water and grabs Lisa by the leg, pulling her down again. Lisa hits the shark and gouges its eye out, and the shark releases her. Captain Taylor and the other men pull Lisa and Kate onto the boat and begin administering first aid. However, as Lisa stares at her hand on the deck of the boat, she realizes she has been hallucinating due to nitrogen narcosis. She realizes she is still at the bottom with her leg pinned by the cage. Coast guard divers arrive to rescue her and carry Lisa to the surface. Lisa comes out of her hallucination and realizes her sister is not with her. List of deaths Cast *Mandy Moore as Lisa, the older sister *Claire Holt as Kate, the younger sister *Chris J. Johnson as Javier *Yani Gellman as Louis *Santiago Segura as Benjamin *Matthew Modine as Captain Taylor *Mayra Juarez as Sammie *Axel Mansilla as Band Leader Production Principal photography began in July 2015 and concluded the following month. Additional photography took place in January 2016. Videos 47 Meters Down Theatrical Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2017 films Category:Films with Sharks Category:Monster films Category:Animals and nature films